RP: Forming an Alliance
This Page RP is about Mayor Atum Benben XIII sending two of his finest soldiers to Greece and China to form an alliance to counter the Major Europeans Power Alliance. RP Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 "I have already sent out three of my finest soldiers to form an alliance to combat the upcoming threat, one will travel by boat to Greece to meet with the leader of one of the Greek armies, another will travel by horse to China, to meet with Rechaui Scoula'Tev, the leader of the Scoula'Tev army, and the other will travel to Germany to meet with Ansgar Chatti, the leader of the Tuasleà army. The three left a couple of hours ago and they reach their destination in a few days." - Atum Benben says. "But what if they get lost?" -Ask an idiotic soldier. "They wont, I made sure of it. They know their way there, they know who to talk to and what to follow." - Atum Benben says again. "So what now?" - Ask the idiotic soldier. "Now... we just wait until they get there." - Atum Benben says once again. ~ One day passess ~ The soldiers of Nu's Children army each make their way through the 3 countires towards their targets. The first soldier, has arrived in Greece and runs into the Greece army. He ask to speak with their leader and waits for their reply. The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Zenon: *Walks over* Why do you wish to speak to Pantody? I'm one of the 4 main generals around here. I am the second most important person out of 3 other people in this entire colony. Now tell me why do you wish to speak to our leader. Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 "Well you see, I am a member of the Nu's Chidlren army, from Egypt. My leader Atum Benben XIII has requested that we come together to create an alliance against the upcoming major threats. I'm certain that you have heard about the Major European Forces Alliance that threatens many civilizations and cultures around East Africa, the Middle-East, and Southeast Europe. Well, we're one of those threatened civilizations and we need help. So would you mind joining up with us? If so, *Takes out a contract* please sign this alliance treaty as a symbol of proof. So what do you say?" - Ask the soldier. The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I Zenon: *Reads the contract* Hmm, but first I must ask Pantody first. *Zenon walks into his castle and he then walks out* He said yes. *Signs* Keffy Palazzo Ansgar noticed a Egyptian soldier coming towards the Chatti main camp, quickly taking out his sword and pointing it at him, shouting in german "Who are you!" he asked, entirely ready to slice the bastards throat. Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 "Wait! Please don't be alarmed! I am not here to hurt you! I am an Egyptian soldier sent here to speak with you about the formation of an alliance!" - Shouts the soldier nervously. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar and all of Germania had not known many languages, but were learning them due to the "alliance" they had with the major European powers, and had managed to understand a few of the basic words the man had said, causing him to promptly sheathe his sword once again. "With who?" he asked, wondering who the perhaps more worthy alliance member of the Chatti would be. Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 "With mayor Atum Benben XIII, the leader of Nu's Children army and ruler of the legendary city Benben. We have recently noticed the massive amount of power the Major European Forces Alliance have gathered, and they pose a serious threat to us all! We need help to combat them! We promise you no illwill or treachery. So please, will you join us and help us to defeat this growing threat to all of our civilizations?" - Ask the soldier before pulling out his alliance treaty and handing it to Ansgar. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar was overjoyed with the proposal, a more worthy alliance, one that wanted the Romans dead? Perfect. He quickly signed the treaty, nodding towards the soldier as he promptly made a gesture for him to leave, Kuno would no doubt be overjoyed as well. FR A scout on the outskirts of Scoula'Tev could see a man on a horse approaching the fields. He waved in approval then turn to the field workers speaking in Chineses. "Get the House leaders and bring a translator as well." A boy dropped his basket and hurried to the city with hast. Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 ''' The soldier quickly arrives at the Chinese dynasty and gets off his horse walking towards the Scoula'Tev army. He walks up to a group of soldiers. "Hello, I am a soldier from Egypt, I am a member of Nu's Children army and I have been sent here by Atum Benben XIII to make an alliance treaty with you to combat the growing power of the Major European Forces Alliance. We promise you no illwill or treachery and we will treat you as our equals. So what do you say? Will you join us to combat this evil?" - Ask the soldier. '''FR An hour passed and four men appeared outside of the field the man that stood behind the other was non other than the leader of the Scoula'Tev. Suddenly someone spoke: "I am interpreter Park. I speak for the Leaders of Scoula'Tev, Yumaoi is in charge of Scoula'Tiev as a whole.. so you wish to start negotiations with us?" The intepreter quickly explained who this person was, what their terms were and who they are in charge for, etc. Yumaoi nodded in approval then said something to his interpreter in Chinese to which he said to the soldier: "Tell Atum, we have an accord. We can assist for the most part in spying and assassinary means. If you need someone taken out name the target and it will die." Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 "Great! Then our alliance is official! We will crush the evil Major European Forces Alliance and bring peace back to our nations! I'll be on my way now." - Says the soldier as he walks away with the signed treaty, gets back on his horse, and rides away heading back home. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Finished RP's